So Much Love
by watermelon178iffy
Summary: hehe ikuto misses her, amu misses him, its been 4 years and ikuto decides to go back to her, what will happen :P 3


Ikuto sat on a bench looking up at the sky, his cold breath swirling up like smoke into the air. He sighed looking back to the street full of people making

there way throuhg the cold day. He shoved his hands in his black coat with various buttons everywhere. He hadnt been back to that town in 4 years, he hadnt seen

her in 4 years. He missed her, how shy she was whenever he teased her or tried to kiss her and today he finaly decided to go back to her for good, so here he

was waiting for the bus that would slwoly bring him back to her. He was lonely and cold waiting for her, he shoved his chin into the collar of his jacket, closed

his eyes and bared with the cold air until the bus pulled up infront of him.

Amu pasued to look up at the sky, deep in her heart she knew ikuto was looking at the same sky as her and feeling the cold deep in his bones, not just the cold

from the air, the cold from being seprated. It had been four years sense she herd from him, four years sense the wedding she had went to, four years sense they

shared there first kiss. Though it was just a peck it was there first. She missed him, and she felt lonely, she longed for his warmth. Tadase also stoped to

look up at the sky, then turned back to her "are you ok amu, hrry we have to get to kukai-kuns party" he grabed her hand and pulled her down the street, her

heart didnt race when he did this now, sense her heart had completely changed and had fallen for ikuto instead 4 years ago. The party had lots of people there

kukai was laughing with all the ex-guardians in a corner where the punch was. This party had no particular reason, but it was a pretty big party. She walked

over to everyone who stoped laughing and looked to her stills mileing "hey amu, whats up?, long time right?" kukai out his arm around amu and laughed shaking her

a bit causing her to laugh as well "haha yea, nice party by the way" she smiled as the rest of them went back into there conversation and kukai turned her around

to walk with her around the room, his arm still around her "so what have you been up to, its been 2 years now hasnt it" he laughed handing her a cup of punch, she

took it and smiled back at him "well ive been doing a lot of stuff, i have a job now" kukai looked at her and laughed, a little to hard that tears came to his eyes

"ah, that made me laugh" he smiled widely then a girl with short black hair and a pretty face called him over "well se ya amu" he pasued still smileing, then

leaned in to kiss her on the lips before running away, this made ehr heart race.

Rememebring back when she considerd him somewhat of a potential. She wiped her

fingers across her lips, then looked over to where he was laughing, he looked back over to her and she smiled back half-heartedly hoping he didnt see her blush,

but he was sure he did cause he winked at her before going back into his concersation. She turned, not planing on leaving the party but leaving the house, and

sat down outside sighing, she had sliped her jacket on, she wasnt in the mood for fun today, she was missing...a boy walking down the street, heading away from

her caught her attention "ikuto" she whisperd standing up then breaking into a run "ikuto" she whisperd again before screaming out his name. He turned his heart

flutterd at the sight of her running so fast towards her, where did she come from, but he opend his arms as she flew into him for an embrace. She took in his warmth

and began crying "it is you" she whisperd looking up at him, taking in his matured featers. He hugged her back slowly taking her in, her scent, her smile everything.

She paused as she felt his lips on her neck, then her jaw inching closer to her neck, she blushed pulling away but her pulled her closer to him "im not leting you

get away, not this time" he laughed before kissing her lips tenderly until she started kissing him back then he smirked sliding his tounge into hers, she was

such an ameture and he loved it. With all the time he had left with her he knew hed be able to teach all sorts of new things. She moaned slightly already crying

as she slid her toucge into his mouth, her tense body losed and she wraped her arms around his shoulders.

He could feel his heart racing "im staying, im staying

with you forever amu, im vowing this to you" he pulled away then kneald down on one knee causing amu's eyes to widen and her already flushed face to reden even

more, ikuto wanted to kiss her again but he dug in his pocket to pull out a small black box, he was nervous but he said the words "amu..will you marry me?" he

asked opening to box making her gasp, the ring wasnt to flashy but just flashy enough and she couldnt hold back. "ikuto, dont leave again, of course its yes! i

love you" his eyes widend, he couldnt say how much he loved hearing her say it, she pleasured him with the word once more as she wraped her arms around him and

he stood up "i love you" she whisperd again and he smiled "i love you to" he pulled back kissing her again, he kissed her for more then a minute before pulling

back and taking her hand in his, he leaned in and kissed her hand and she giggled as he slid the ring on her slender feminime finger, he didnt let go of her hand.

He would never let go of that hand.


End file.
